Free
by Jaded Cabbit
Summary: AU story... A love from Luke's past makes an unexpected visit, leaving Luke on the edge of death- and falling...


  
  
Um, my notes... as usual, I'm just being creative ::flicks plot bunny off the computer::, so please don't sue me. All Star Wars characters belong to their rightful owners (which is not me), and the song "You Can Still Be Free" is copywrited and belongs to Savage Garden. (let it be known that they are the best band in the world). Any comments can be sent to JadeSkywalker84@aol.com, and please please PLEASE review the story! On my other stories I'm getting over 300 hits and only 7-9 reviews. I want to know what you think! I don't care if it's good or bad... I take everything as constructive criticism. So please review when you've finished reading. Thanks a lot, and I hope you enjoy the story! -J.C.  
  
Free  
By: Jaded Cabbit  
  
  
Cool breeze and autumn leaves/ slow motion daylight...  
  
It was a cool, windy morning on Yavin IV. The leaves were falling off the trees in a rainbow of reds and browns and yellows, covering the jungle-forest floor in a carpet of colors. The sun flickered in and out between the branches, creating an effect almost like that of a strobe light. All was peaceful.  
  
Luke Skywalker ran through the underbrush and low-hanging foliage, jumping over fallen trees and hidden roots. He was on his normal morning workout; up before all the others at the academy, already prepared to greet the morning. He stopped when he got to the clearing; the soft grass rippled in the breeze, the waterfall glistening in the morning light. He walked over to a log on the edge of the waterfall's pool, sitting down to rest his tired muscles. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, watching the designs the sun made inside his eyelids. He cleared his mind, letting the serene atmosphere calm his restless spirit.  
  
A lone pair of watchful eyes/ oversee the living...  
  
Looking down on the resting Jedi, Obi-Wan paced back and forth through the endless space of whatever dimension he was in. Trouble was coming, he was sure of it. There was also a great disturbance in the Force, and it seemed to be connected to Luke. If only he was aware of it...  
  
Feel the presense all around/ a tortured soul/ a wound unhealing...  
  
Luke opened his eyes quickly as he detected someone coming towards him. Sitting up on the log and squinting, he looked off into the distance. A lone figure emerged from the jungle. Luke immediately recognized the figure as a woman; he could see her long hair blowing in the wind, framing her face. She looked to be wearing a very long gown made of heavy material. Luke smiled at the thought of his precious Mara wearing a dress to surprise him, even though the sun shined from behind the woman, blacking out all her features. But, then again, the dress did look a little heavy; even if it was a bit chilly outside.  
  
Reaching out with the Force, Luke went to greet the figure. When he found her, though... something didn't feel right. He knew immediately that it wasn't Mara, and whoever it was could very well mean trouble. As the woman walked closer, Luke realized that she wasn't wearing a dress, but a cloak. A black cloak.  
  
"No..." he whispered to himself. He had to be hallucinating; not her, not here!  
  
"Hello Skywalker... so we meet again."  
  
"Leora." Luke watched as the figure walked up close enough to block the sun from his eyes, instantly transforming the pure-black woman into a real flesh-colored person. Leora stepped right up to Luke, not at all caring that he leaned away from her.  
  
"Sorry if I surprised you. I just didn't want to make a scene." Luke eyed her warily; she didn't look like she was here to fight. Not now, anyway.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Leora smiled smally, then gestured to the log Luke was sitting.  
  
"May I?" Luke nodded slowly, and Leora sat down on the far end, shedding her cloak in the process.  
  
"Please, answer my question."  
  
"Patience, Skywalker," she said as she rolled her cloak up into a small bundle and set it aside. "To answer your question, I came here to talk."  
  
"You came here to give me an ultimatum."  
  
"If you insist on putting that way, then yes." Luke sighed, looking over at the sole reminder of Palpatine, the Emperor of the Imperial Empire. Even though she had become a Dark Jedi, she didn't have the power her father had; therefore, she didn't age quickly like he had. If anything, she looked younger than the last time Luke had seen her.  
  
"I've already told you, Leora... I do not wish to join you on the Dark Side." Ever since Leora turned down the path her father had taken, she had been trying to convince Luke to join her.  
  
"I know, Luke." She paused to look at him; not just a glance, but to really look at him. He was still kind to her, even after everything they'd been through... and he would never change. He could never be on the Dark Side, but without him by her side... "You know, I still have feelings for you."  
  
"I know," he replied in a monotone voice, his face revealing no emotions.  
  
"That's why I'm here. I know, you could never really become a part of the Dark Side; it's against your nature. But," she added slowly, making sure to catch his attention, "I want you with me. I need you with me." Tears formed in Leora's eyes as she finally realized why she kept hunting the reluctant Jedi down; he was her one love, the one she always wanted to be with.  
  
"Leora, I know you feel stongly about this, but you know I can't. Please accept that fact." At one point Luke has still posessed feelings for her; but slowly over time he had abandoned them, knowing that she would never return to the Light, to him.  
  
"Luke, please; you're the one that left me, no reason, no goodbye."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
  
"But you did." Leora sniffed, then continued, the tears once more welling up in her eyes. "I just want you to come back, to stop the bleeding you started when you left."  
  
No regrets or promises/ the past is gone/ but you can still be free/ if time will set you free...  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Leora said quietly, pleadingly. "Why can't you take me back?"  
  
"Because..." Luke started, waiting for the right words to enter his mind. "...because, that would go against all the reasons why I left you."  
  
"Then answer this... why did you leave?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Had to? Who made you? Was it the spirit of that fool, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Or maybe your sister..."  
  
"Don't bring them into this." Luke growled. Leora, knowing when to back off, did just that.  
  
"Had to?"  
  
"I made myself. After you joined the Dark Side, I knew that if we were together... it wouldn't work." Luke looked once again at Leora, who was staring intently at him. He knew she wanted a longer explanation. "It's unnatural. Night and Day can't exist at the same time; like that, we can't live together, Light and Dark." Leora bowed her head; she knew he was right. Byt why did he always have to be right?  
  
"Do you ever regret it? Making that decision?" There was a long pause as Luke considered the question presented to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"As I thought." Leora mused to herself. Luke tentatively moved closer to Leora, resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him; he smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Don't be upset, please. Just leave this all in the past, and everything will turn out all right."  
  
"That's just like you, Luke. You hope in time I will forget this all, and then you will be free of me." Leora sighed, seeing her decision was made. She stood up, grabbing her cloak, and walked a couple of paces. Luke also got up, ready to see her off. Silently Leora turned around to face him once more; her desert angel. No regrets, she told herself. Have no regrets. Slowly she pulled the hidden blaster out of her rolled-up cloak, aiming it at Luke's chest. Luke stood unwavering; he had been expecting this.  
  
"So, is this the ultimatum I was promised?"  
  
"I never promised you anything; but yes, this is your ultimatum." Leora stood firmly on her ground, her hand not moving as she aimed the deadly weapon at her love.  
  
"What are your terms?"  
  
"Final ones. Either you come and be with me, or you die."  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
"I don't want to; I'm just willing to sacrafice what's mine so nobody else can have it. Even if it's what I treasure most." Luke gazed at Leora, pity in his eyes.  
  
"You know that even at the threat of death, I won't change or lower my morals. You always were so selfish," he added sadly.  
  
"You of all people know best." Leora stared at Luke for a moment, then said her parting words. "Goodbye Luke... I wish things could have been different."  
  
Luke mad no attempt to dodge the blast Leora fired at him.  
  
Time now to spread your wings/ to take to flight/ the life endeavor/ aim for the burning sun/ you're trapped inside/ but you can still be free/ if time will set you free...  
  
Mara Jade walked through the trees, following the lone set of tracks Luke had left in the damp soil. She already knew where he had gone, and she had no doubt that she could find a quicker way to get there. But the morning was cool and breezy, her favorite. And she didn't have to be anywhere any time soon. Taking a deep breath, Mara walked on down the invisible path, anticipating how soon she would be near the man she knew she loved. Patiently she listened to the natural sounds of the jungle, the birds chirping, the animals scurrying; then the blaster shot.  
  
All the other noises ceased to exist. A silence settled over the area; Mara turned her head sharply toward the blast that had quieted all other things. It had come from the direction of the clearing. Changing her course, Mara set off through the middle of the thick forest, running through the brush and leaping over fallen trees. Using the Force to boost her energy she quickened her pace, moving faster than she ever had before. She saw a patch of light through some trees; almost there.  
  
Reaching the small hole she burst out of the darkness and into the still clearing. The risen sun burned into her eyes, forcing her to hold her hand above her face. Quickly she scanned the area; she thought she saw a black cape disappear into the trees. She blinked, refocusing her eyes on that spot; no trace of anything. Believing that she was imagining things, she turned her head towards the waterfall... and saw Luke face-down on the grass.  
  
"Luke!" she screamed, bounding over to his motionless figure. When she reached him she fell to her knees, looking at the hole in the back of his white shirt. "Luke!" she yelled again, placing her hands over his wound. She could feel the life slowly draining out of his body. "No... Luke?" Carefully she rolled him over. A small moan escaped from his lips. Mara gasped as she saw the blood on the front of his shirt. It was spreading slowly; apparently the shot hadn't cauterized the entire wound. Mara quickly took off her t-shirt, tearing a strip off and tying it around Luke's chest, then stuffing some more shirt between the wound and the strip. "Luke, please... speak to me!" Mara said softly, but with force. Luke's eyes fluttered, then slowly opened. "Luke!"  
  
"Mara..." Luke whispered. Mara could barely hear him. "I'm... I'm sorry." His eyes closed again as his head dropped to the side.  
  
"No... don't you dare, farmboy... don't do this!" Luke didn't respond. "Damn it!" Mara dug into her pocket, grabbing her comlink, then fumbling with it and dropping it. "Sith!" Mara didn't have time for this.  
  
*Kyp! Tionne! Somebody!* She cried out into the Force. An instant later her call was returned.  
  
*Mara? What is it, what's wrong?*  
  
*Tionne... it's Luke! He's dying! He needs help...*  
  
*What?! Luke's hurt? I'll get Kyp, we'll be right there.* Mara let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She looked down at the paling Jedi.  
  
"Please hurry."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Using the Force, Kyp and Tionne pinpointed Mara's lifeforce and raced into the clearing with a medical droid. They immediately spotted Mara's red hair gleaming in the morning sun, and changing direction, found their way over to her. Tionne gasped when she saw the pale, lifeless man lying across Mara's lap. Mara looked up at them, tears threatening to overflow at any second.  
  
"I... I don't know how to save him... I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Shh." Tionne bent over and kneeled next to Mara, putting her arm around the distraught woman. "It'll be all right. We'll make him better..." Tionne comforted her as Kyp got the droid to take Luke's vitals and get him strapped to a hover-stretcher. Soon they were up and jogging through the woods, guiding Luke's stretcher back to the academy.  
  
Upon reaching the academy, many of the students were already outside, wondering where their three main teachers were. It was late morning; on an hour or two before noon, and no classes had begun. Tionne left Mara's side to run up ahead and clear the students out of the way, cancelling their classes for the day. They all cheered as the active kids went to the training room or courtyard to practice, while the non-morning beings fell back into bed. By the time Mara and Kyp had reached the academy, everyone was gone, giving the school a deserted look. Quickly Tionne opened the door to the main lobby, holding it as Kyp pushed the stretcher through. Mara closely followed, trying her best not to break into tears. They slipped into the med center unnoticed.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind them, Kyp was lifting Luke onto a bed, the droid attaching all sorts of wires and tubes to him. A machine behind Mara's head started beeping slowly as a heart monitor was hooked to Luke. The droid disappeared arounda corner to get some bandages, stitching and bacta patches. Kyp placed his hands by Luke's temples, then closed his eyes, concentrating.  
  
"He's still alive... barely." Kyp said aloud, his eyes still closed. "We can try to heal him using the techniques he taught us... but I'm not guarenteeing it'll help."  
  
"Anything we can do, we will do." Mara said forcefully. She wasn't going to let Luke die... only over her dead body.  
  
"Okay then," Tionne replied, "I guess that settles it." All three sat down around Luke's bed, each falling into a healing trance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Where am I?" Luke looked around him; nothing but infinite space in all directions. He could see millions of stars; the bright little diamonds living on through the destructions of species and the births of new ones, never fading. Shining like everlasting beacons for all to see. Luke flipped around; there was no up or down here, no definite directions. He knew why he was here, but for some reason he couldn't quite remember.  
  
Suddenly the black space faded into the white of the stars, then the jungles of Yavin IV appeared around him. On instinct he ran through the trees to the clearing... Mara always met him there. When he arrived he saw her golden-red hair shining in the noon sun, the fall wind softly weaving itself in and out of the strands.  
  
"Mara!" She turned toward him and smiled. She had a small white flower tucked behind her ear and her shoes were discarded behind the log. The white sundress she wore molded perfectly to her body, accenting every curve.  
  
"Luke... I was waiting for you."  
  
"I know." He walked over to her, taking her hands in his own. Gently Mara tugged on them, urging him to sit on the log with her. He obeyed, carefully taking his seat on the old piece of wood.  
  
"Luke, do you understand why you're here?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do you know where 'here' is?" Luke looked around; it aws definitely the clearing, but something didn't feel quite right.  
  
"I would say yes, but then again I would say no."  
  
"Always very perceptive. This is your subconscious." Luke looked around, then noticed what was wrong. The trees; they wre all leafy and green. Like spring... "It's because spring is your favorite season." Mara interjected, practically reading his mind. "Your mind sees things the way you want them to be, not how it really is."  
  
"I understand." Mara smiled, then clasped her hands into a ball. When she opened them, there was a small white lily in her hands. She placed the lily in the water, letting it drift to another side of the pond. Luke watched in fascination.  
  
"Do you remember what happened here, Luke?"  
  
"No... I can't remember anything."  
  
"Think hard." Luke shut his eyes and thought back. Suddenly Mara had disappeared, and Leora had taken her place. Another Luke stood before him, talking to her.  
  
"You know even at the threat of death, I won't change or lower my morals. You always were so selfish." His other self looked at Leora, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"You of all people know best." She paused, looking at the blaster in her hand. Then she gazed into the eyes of the Jedi. "Goodbye, Luke... I wish things could have been different." Luke watched in horror as Leora pulled the trigger, remorse already scarring her beautiful face. His other self just stood there, taking the blast through the chest. Then he fell. Leora bent down, planting a kiss on the top of his sandy-blond hair. "I love you." Then she stood up and walked away, never once looking back. As she reached the edge of the jungle, Mara came rushing out, very upset.  
  
"Luke!" Seeing him face down, she ran toward him faster than what should have been possible, even with a Force boost. She reached him in seconds, falling to her knees. "Luke!" She placed her hands over him, then a look of dread came over her face. "No... Luke?" She rolled him over and pulled him into her lap, gasping at the spreading blood on his pure-white shirt. "Luke, please... speak to me!" He didn't answer. "Luke?" His other self opened his eyes, using all his strength to say goodbye to the one he loved.  
  
"Mara... I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"No... don't you dare, farmboy... don't do this." But his other self didn't move, didn't respond. Everything grew fuzzy, then the scene was gone. Mara sat in front of him again, her eyes searching for a sign of emotion.  
  
"She killed me."  
  
"No, not quite; you're in a coma." Mara looked at him, her expression sad but warm. "After Mara found you, she contacted Tione. Her and Kyp came to get you, and know you're in the academy's med center." Luke looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"But... you're Mara." Her smile appeared once again, erasing all negative emotions from Luke.  
  
"I'm whomever you want me to be." Luke was still confused; she continued. "Since Mara is the person you most want to be with, I became her. Because it's her you love most."  
  
"So you're not really Mara?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Currently her, Tionne and Kyp are all in healing trances, trying to help you return to reality."  
  
"Return to life."  
  
"If you'd like to put it that way, yes." Luke squinted his eyes as a small oval of blinding light appeared on the far side of the clearing, reflecting the sun like a mirror.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The work of their healing trances. If you go through that portal, you'll be transported back to them; to life, as you said it."  
  
"What should I do?" Luke asked his Mara, hoping for a definite answer.  
  
"Whatever you deem best." A pair of wings materialized out of the air, attaching themselves to her back. They spread out majestically, making her look like an angel. Luke's angel. They slowly started to beat, lifting her up into the sky.  
  
"Wait... where are you going?"  
  
"I'm finishing the journey, the life endeavor. All people who are born, die. All people who die are reborn. This is the cycle of life; you learn all you can in one life to prepare yourself for the next."  
  
"But... I don't understand!"  
  
"You will." The figure kept moving higher into the sky, soon disappearing into the bright noon sun, leaving Luke alone in his mind.  
  
But it's a long long way to go...  
  
Hours later, when the sun had already began her descent to the horizon, the three desperate Jedi came out of their trances. Kyp stood up shakily and walked over to the monitors to see if there were any changes in Luke's status. Tionne stretched, trying to get her blood moving again. Mara sagged in her chainr, completely out of energy. Each of the three had given all they could to the trances, leaving them all exausted.  
  
"No change." Kyp said wearily, sitting back down in his chair. He was just as drained as the two women.  
  
"We should all get some supper... we need energy to keep watch over Luke." Tionne got up, and finding her footing, lent her hand to Mara.  
  
"No... I'll stay here, to watch over him. You two go ahead."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kyp asked her.  
  
"Yes, positive."  
  
"Okay, we'll bring you back something." Tionne offerend, then giving Luke's limp hand a pat, her and Kyp left. Mara watched them leave, then turned back to Luke. Now they were alone.  
  
Mara ran her hand through Luke's soft hair, wishing that his eyes would open to the touch. Like they used to...   
  
"Luke?" she whispered quietly, "Luke, I kno wyou can hear me. Please, wake up... come back to me." With these words Mara laid her head next to Luke's, then fell asleep.  
  
Keep moving way up high/ you see the light/ it shines forever/ sail through the crimson sky/ the purest light/ the light that sets you free/ if time will set you free...  
  
Luke looked around at the empty clearing. Everything looked normal, excluding the white oval at the far end. Still, Luke was lost; he didn't know what to do. He looked up; the noon sun had moved into the west, getting closer to the tops of the trees. Time had passed quickly. Without giving it much thought, Luke ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in. As soon as he hit the water he floated to the surface, then taking a deep breath, he dove back under the calm water. Luke pushed himself through the water slowly, taking time to look around himself. The array of water plants at the bottom of the pool astounded him. He didn't know that so much beauty existed in someplace so dark... but then this pool didn't really exist, did it? Reaching the waterfall, Luke swam up to the surface, making his way to the rocks. He pulled himself up onto the low outcropping that he always sat on, letting the water pound down on him. He moved his legs into the lotus position, as he always did, and closed his eyes, letting the pounding of the water on his back and shoulders soothe him. Now he could begin to think; he could make his decision on whether or not to return to life.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Mara, wake up. Mara?'  
  
"Mmm..." Mara mumbled. Her and Luke were just about to...  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, bringing Kyp into focus.  
  
"Mara... we brought you some dinner." Kyp handed Mara a cup of kaff as she yawned loudly.  
  
"Thanks Kyp, Tionne." Mara took a long swig, letting the warm liquid heat her cold body. "Ah, hits the spot." Mara smiled warmly at Kyp, then turned back to Luke. He was still comatose, and looking a little more pale...  
  
Without warning Luke's heart monitor began beeping like crazy. Mara dropped her half-empty kaff mug on the floor, pottery and kaff spreading all over the place. Kyp and Tionne quickly set down their cups somewhere safe.  
  
"Luke!" Mara screamed as she placed her hands on his chest. His life force was disappearing quickly...  
  
"Come on, he needs help!" Tionne chimed in, rushing to Luke's side. She immediately began emergency healing techniques as Kyp ran to get the medical droid.  
  
"No Luke... hold on!" Mara cried. She wasn't as advanced at healing techniques as Tionne or Kyp was, so there was nothing she could really do but worry. Tionne was completely absorbed in her mission as Kyp returned with the droid. The droid beeped and rattled as it took Luke's vital signs.  
  
"Not good," the droid said in a mechanical voice, "... the only way he'll live is if he is placed on a life-support system." Mara gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Kyp ran his hand through his hair, sighing. Tionne opened her eyes, sadness betraying her expressionless face.  
  
"No..." Mara whispered, then she grabbed Luke's hand and buried her face into his chest. "No!" Not even trying to hold back her tears, Mara let out a loud sob, water stains spreading on the white bedsheets.  
  
"Oh gods," Tionne whispered to herself. Kyp walked over to Mara, putting his arm around her waist and lifting her off Luke.  
  
"Mara," he said, looking her in the eye, "it's your decision." Mara sniffed, trying to be brave, then let out an involuntary sob, knowing what she had to do.  
  
"If... if he's going to... then we shouldn't." Mara looked over to Tionne, who was giving her a questioning glance. "I mean, if he wanted to... he could fight it. But he's not fighting... he's not even trying." Mara sobbed again, then threw herself on top of Luke again. "I love you Luke... my farmboy... I really do..." Mara finally burst out wailing, which caused Kyp to pull Mara off Luke a second time and embrace her, keep her from doing anything drastic. Tears formed in Tionne's eyes as she watched the person she respected most die before her eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Luke," she whispered softly. She placed a kiss on his head, then sat back. Kyp bowed his head in respect, saying nothing. Mara reached out and took his hand, wishing in vain that the life force would stop draining from his body.  
  
Sail through the wind and rain tonight/ you're free to fly tonight/ and you can still be free/ if time will set you free/ and going high are the mountain tops/ and go high like the wind don't stop/ and go high/ cause you can still be free/ if time will set you free...  
  
Luke opened his eyes, looking from his spot under the waterfall. The sky had gone gray; clouds now covered the clearing, pouring down rain and making the wind howl. The oval window at the far side had shunken, the brightness beginning to fade. Luke dove into the pool and quickly made it to the other side, then pulled himself out. The window was continually getting smaller. He realized his body was dying, and his chance of living was becoming slim. But he had thought about it, about how good his life had been, about how going back would just put his loved ones in danger again. Danger from the Dark Side; from Leora. Luke stood still, watching as the window wasted away into nothing. There was no going back now. A small hole in the clouds opened above Luke, shining a single ray of light. His feel lifted off the grass as he floated up, past the clouds and out of the rain. He glided through the reds of the sunset, towards the burning sun. He kept moving, being sucked into the piercing light, not resisting. Then Luke was no more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mara stiffened as she felt the last of Luke's life flow out of his body. He was dead.  
  
"He, he's... he's gone," she said softly, her eyes still locked on his serene face. Before she could even kiss him farewell his body disappeared, leaving the bed empty of it's human occupant. He was truly gone now. "No..." she whispered again, picking his tan pants and lightsaber up off the bed. She hugged them tightly to her chest; the last remanants of her only love. Turning towards Kyp, she cried into his chest, only wishing Luke was still there.  
  
Free to fly tonight/ you're free to fly tonight...  
  
Long after the sun has set below the horizon, Mara had left the academy to wander around in the woods, trying to clear her mind. Subconsciously she had led ehrself back to the clearing, the waterfall; the special place that held so many of her memories with Luke. Quietly she meandered to the poolside log, then sat down. A flash of red caught her eye as she studied the grass in the moonlight. Blood. Luke's blood. Her hand went to the tainted blades and pulled them out of the ground, then turning around she threw them into the pool. They floated gently on the rippling water, so free. Free.  
  
"Well, Luke... lokes like you got your wish," she mused to herself, feeling the tears once again forming in her eyes. Mara fumbled with a jacket pocket, and finally getting it unzipped, she removed a small gold locket Luke had given her when he had first asked her out. Quickly she bent down, digging a little hole in the soft soil where the bloodstained grass had been. Feeling the hole was big enough, she lightly dropped the necklace in, then looking at it for the last time, covered it with the brown dirt. Mara stood back up, then looked around the clearing. The wind had stopped; everything was calm, and the stars shone brightly from the sky. Mara took an extra minute to look at the stars; she knew Luke was up there, somewhere.  
  
Mara walked to the edge of the clearing, and turning around once more, swore she saw Luke sitting under the waterfall, smiling at her. She shook her head, not believing in ghosts or spirits; then, turning in the academy's direction, she stepped back into the jungle.  
  
"You're finally free."  



End file.
